Spirale
by CodeLyoko
Summary: The two princes of the Italian Kingdom, Italia, are as different as they could be. The older one is arrogant and sarcastic, while the younger one is carefree and sweet. However, slowly love starts to blossom, forbidden and dangerous. How can two secret lovers manage to keep their relationship when war starts to loom over the horizon? What is more important – love or the kingdom?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! Back with another great story! This time it's an Itacest, so all you lovers of that pairing, boy do I have a treat for you! I have to thank my friend Sara because we've been roleplaying this. So we have been having fun creating this gem, or at least I hope it is! Enjoy Spirale's prologue everyone!

* * *

A pained scream shattered the air that came from the third room on the right in the corridor. A small child pressed a hand to the wall, shaking slightly at the scream. What was that? It sounded like his mother… But why did it sound as if she was in pain? She had been fine in the gardens yesterday. The three year old prince made his way unsteadily to it, seeing that it was cracked open by an inch. Having escaped from his appointed 'ever watchful' nanny, he knew the consequences of being caught at this time of night would be grave. His father was quite a stickler for rules at night, especially when it revolved around his only son. However, curiosity did beg him to peek through that crack. Another scream pierced the air before it was cut off.

Hazel eyes narrowed in confusion. What was that scream about? He tiptoed into the room, managing to squeeze through the cracked door without making it squeak. Inside he saw his mother laying on the bed, with his father bent over her. Nurses were running back and forth around the bed, seeming to be panicked. Eyebrows furrowed as the small brunette child crept forward. He flinched back when he heard a loud roar emanating from his father all of a sudden. He shut his eyes, holding his arms up to block his face, fearing that he had been discovered. A few seconds passed and the child peered out from beneath his hands. His father hadn't noticed him? He listened for his mother to gently scold his father and tell him to quiet down, but nothing came. Frowning, he took a step towards the bed, trying to see over his father's figure.

"Mama?" The young prince sounded soft and confused, barely above a whisper. A nearby nurse spotted the small boy and rushed over to usher him out of the room, but he refused to leave. He wanted to know what was going on. Again, he repeated his call for his mother, reaching out to the bed, fingers outstretched. Silence was all that answered his cry. The king's figure was shaking, and it scared the young prince, not understanding what had happened. Finally the man looked up, his dark amber eyes burning with an emotion the child wasn't familiar with. However, he wasn't looking at him, he didn't even noticed that the young prince was there. Yelling at the nurse, he demanded to see if the child was okay. The prince frowned, listening. Child? Wait… His eyebrows furrowed. The activity of the women increased, each of them bustling in unison to remove something that was tangled in the blankets at the bottom of his mother.

Slowly being wrapped in a warm blanket, something started to squirm before a high pitched cry filled the room. The child frowned and put his hands to his ears, hating the sound instantly. The cry slowly faded away into a pathetic whimper, the struggling decreasing until the bundle stilled, lulled into a calm state by the nurse who held it. Turning his head, the prince turned to see his father shaking his mother. Concerned, he tried to walk closer but the nurse held out a hand to stop him. Stepping forward, she respectively bowed her head and held the child out.

"Sir, he… needs a name. You have another beautiful son." She said, daring to look up just enough to realize that he wasn't going to look back at the child she was holding. Slowly she cradled the small baby close to her chest, looking down at him. The prince, Lovino Romano Vargas, was puzzled. His childish mind could not understand. His curiosity finally got the better of him and he tugged on the nurse's skirt, wanting to see whatever she was holding, whatever had been making those noises. A shiver ran down his spine when he registered a strange sound. Was his father…. Crying? He leaned against the nurse, nervous now. His strong father, crying?

"She wanted him to be named Feliciano… Feliciano Veneziano Vargas." The sadness and pain in his father's voice didn't register properly in his ears. So his brother's name would be Feliciano? Thinking back, he remembered how happy his parents had been at the thought of a new child, how happy they thought Lovino would be with a baby brother or sister, so why was his father not looking happy? Didn't his mother say that this would be the happiest moment in their life, after Lovino's own birth? The nurse knelt down to introduce the three year old prince to his new younger brother. Instantly the prince stepped back, unable to look at the baby. How could he even be something to be proud of? He was so scrawny, pink, and ugly looking! The child flailed slightly, having been disturbed. Even at the small cries of the baby, the king refused to look back at them.

"Take them out." The order was crisp and cold, sounding so strange from the usually joyous king. All the king could focus on was stroking the cheek of his now deceased wife, wishing, praying to see those beautiful eyes open once more. Trying to smile down at Lovino, the nurse put a hand on his back, gently pushing him forwards to the door.

"Come, we should wait outside for your father, dear." Following them was the rest of the midwives until there was no one but the queen and king left in the bedroom. Watching the other nurses leave, he yawned slightly, having been tired from running around in the gardens with his nanny.

"What's wrong with mama?" What could have happened to change his parents from happy to sad? Wait… His hazel eyes turned to narrow upon the bundle held by the nurse. There was the reason. It was because this…. This thing... His so called brother, he was the reason that his father was sad and why his mother was silent. He could never like something that caused this change of events! He stepped back, glaring at the bundle. The nurse saw his change in behavior and frowned. What could she say? That his mother was dead? She soothed the child that was in her arms.

"Your mother, she…" She trailed off, looking unsure on what to say. Parting her lips again, she meant to distract him with something else; children's ttention spans were so small. But Lovino darted past her, running to the door. His blood had run cold, fearing the answer due to her unease and fear of speaking. He pounded on the now locked door, begging his father and mother to open up and let him in. Tears threatened to stream down his cheeks, but he stubbornly held them back.

"Madre! Padre!" The words echoed throughout the hallway as the nanny ran into view, picking up the child prince to drag him away, screams and cries from the little prince blending into one unharmonious tune.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey again. Back with an update quite quickly I have to say, I'm impressed! I hope you enjoy the actual first chapter. Yes, the previous one was a prologue! Now read and enjoy.

* * *

Almost storming through the hallways, the oldest prince of Italia just wanted to go back to his room and rest. But that was impossible, because a certain nuisance was following him, shadowing his every action. The sound of small shoes skipping on the marble tile was making the six year old prince's eye twitch. At his sides, hidden by the small cape he had on, his fists were clenched tightly, nails digging into his palms. He was renowned for his awful tempter and his picture perfect brother was not helping. All he could think about was making it to his bedroom and shutting that pest out.

"Veh, fratello!" the young child giggled, trying to keep up with him. There was a huge smile on his lips, seeming to brighten the area around him like it was the sun. Those normally closed eyes were open, the warm amber hues training only on the older brother. The eldest ignored the other, trying to pretend that he didn't exist, as if he was a figment of his rather lacking imagination.

"Fratello?" Again that voice rang in his ears, making it hard to ignore him. A tiny hand waved in front of his face, making him flinch and have to sidestep away. Keep ignoring him, he'll go away if I do, the prince told himself, jaw clenched. A whine sounded from behind him and his eye twitched again.

"Fratello, I want to paint with you!"

That was it. Screw trying to ignore him. It was far more satisfying to yell at his younger brother anyways, even with the consequences. But he preferred not to think of those.

"Go away!" Lovino growled out, anger showing on his face. Beneath dark brown hair, burning hazel eyes were gleaming in warning. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? He had just gotten done with his lessons for the day and he was tired, couldn't the stupid brother of his see that? He stopped and turned on his brother, catching those now wide and confused eyes in his gaze. The three year old stopped short in order to not run into him. Just by looking at that round face surrounded by short brown hair and those innocent eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul… Why did he have to look so much like mother? Why did everyone like him? It was _he_ that was trying hard to learn the way of the kingdom, not his brother!

"I don't have time for painting." The eldest prince snapped.

"Stupid…" He muttered the insult so that the oblivious brother wouldn't catch it. It was tiring having to curb his temper all the time so he would not get into trouble. Every time he insulted his brother and someone was nearby, all it took was his brother to cry and he was the one being punished, not Feliciano! Every single time! It was never his fault; but everyone preferred the charming little pest instead of him. Why did he have to be so perfect? He always got what he wanted… Lovino turned around, his cape swiping through the air. Behind him the child looked down, pouting at the answer he received.

"But… I want to be with fratello…" The child prince whimpered as he stared at the ground, resolve crumbling. Did his brother not like him? It seemed as if he never wanted to be around him, always avoiding him or brushing by him. He tilted his head as he looked back up, seeing that his brother had gotten up to where the hallway was forked. He blinked and then ran after him, a new smile in place; face alight with renewed childish hope. He stopped in front of the other brunette, causing the other to have to stumble back. He disliked having this… idiot… following him around like a lost puppy. Why couldn't he understand that he hated him? Just by being alive, he unintentionally flaunted his mother's looks.

Why was it him who got her looks? He hated it! Lovino had been unlucky to have the same eyes as his father, and his hair was lighter than him, but darker than his mother's. He barely looked like his parents, why was that? Why did he have to be the odd one out?

He looked so much like her, but he couldn't ever replace her. He was too cheerful and stupid and childish. His mother was a very calm and sweet person, smiling gently at anyone around her, and beautiful far beyond the likes of anyone else! His father loved him more than he loved mother then, right? He forgot about Lovino, and probably about mother too! His heart clenched and he glared down at him. How could he?...

"I have adult things to do! Now. Leave. Me. ALONE!" Lovino snarled, pushing his brother out of his way, about ready to walk away. However, he looked down as his brother tripped and fell down onto his back. Those big watery eyes… He looked away quickly. That was how he had been able to trick everyone into getting what he wanted. His resolve may have wavered moments before, but he would show everyone, especially his father, why he should be the favored one.

The younger prince sniffed silently, a small whimper sliding from his lips even as he tried to stifle it. Why didn't he want to hang out with him? They were brothers… and he loved him a lot. All he wanted was to spend time with him. And what adult things was he talking about? He was only three years older; he couldn't be an adult, right? His young mind tried to comprehend the question. Lovino loved pasta, how could he say no to that? He even could sneak some extra tomatoes from the kitchen to use… If there was one thing his father had taught him before he got busy, it was how to make pasta… at least when the kitchen staff was around. A pout almost curved onto his lips at that. He could never cook alone because of his young age.

"B-But…" Lovino stared back down at Feliciano, anger still there, ignoring how his lip quivered ever so slightly. He had already been thrown into history lessons and other such lessons to learn how to run a kingdom. His father believed that as heir, even at a young age, he had to known almost everything. It was taxing, which caused him to be in a foul mood most of the time. It wasn't fair though, since he was heir, the child before him could do anything; having an almost infinite amount of free time. He even found it hard to pay attention and could barely remember anything when the lessons went on. He alone was the one who had the scrutiny of their father and the watchful gaze of the kingdom breathing down his neck. Although he was proud to be the heir, he couldn't help but be jealous of his ridiculously adorab- No… Don't think of him like that.

Turning away from Feliciano, he instead glared at the nearest wall, as if it was the object of his hatred. He couldn't help but hate him; him and his well beyond average way of painting and cheerful innocent outlook. Even the pasta he helped make was great. It just wasn't fair…

"F-fratello?" the younger prince asked, frowning slightly. With so many emotions running through his brother's face, he found it a bit concerning. Why wasn't he happy? And what was he thinking about? He never could tell because of how he always looked so… mad all the time. All he wanted to do was make Lovino smile, that and just be around him. It wasn't as if there was anyone else he could play around with… The older prince finally relented and looked down at him, his stomach growling slightly. Sighing, his face softened slightly.

"Fine, we can have some of your stupid pasta, but only because I am hungry. After that, I'm going back to my room." He scowled, but it was less angry looking than before. It was too hard to turn down pasta; he always longed to eat it whenever possible. It wasn't as if he was looking forward to having his younger brother's pasta… Okay, maybe he was looking forward to it. He even found a way to persuade the kitchen staff into doing exactly as he wanted when they helped. How could he be so good at cooking it when he was so young? Was he even surpassing him at cooking as well? Was there anything he couldn't do perfectly?

So deep was in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice that his younger brother's face brighten as if it was the sun. Feliciano jumped back up onto his feet and ran over to his brother, slipping his hand into his, and then tugged on it, leading him to the kitchen. A carefree laugh trailed through the air, lightening the tension in the air. The older prince stared down at him, hardly being able to react at being pulled like this.

It wasn't fair. His laugh… It was so melodic, so pure. How could he remain mad at this monster who stole his mother away from him? That laugh was too innocent. Why could he not mimic that perfect childish glee? He couldn't admit it to himself that he tried to replicate it, wanting to see if he too could produce such musical laughs. But all attempts failed. He didn't have enough happiness that he could draw from, not like his younger brother. To be free from any burdens of being the heir, not that he was complaining of course. He quickly huffed and looked away when those bright eyes turned onto him.

"I'm only having your pasta because I am hungry… and because my lesson was so boring." He grumbled, the scowl reappearing on his lips. Feliciano shook his head, barely paying attention to what Lovino had said. All he knew, for a fact, was that his brother was coming with him for once. Even if it was for an hour to eat pasta, he wasn't going to be lonely anymore!


End file.
